


The Extra-Terrestrial Garden of Eden.

by MysticDragonArts



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien AU, Boys in Space, I don't know what I'm doing tbh please help me, probably, there will be tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticDragonArts/pseuds/MysticDragonArts
Summary: Other wise known as a place holder title because seriously I don't know what I'm doing.Some astronouats crash land on a whole new planet and they fall in love with the life there.This is all place holder until I come up with something better.





	The Extra-Terrestrial Garden of Eden.

“Halcyon, prepare the ship for landing. That planet is approaching quickly.”

Dirk was greeted only with silence as he looked up at the large window over the stars that zoomed by the space craft.

“Halcyon? I said prepare to land. Do you read me, Halcyon?”

But again he was answered with only an eerie silence. This time, he looks over at his captain. Jane Crocker was the heiress to a dominating intergalactic empire. She returned the look, clearly concerned. If they couldn’t get the ship to stop, they were going to have some serious problems, and soon. She watched as Dirk set to work, tapping away at the keyboard screen in front of him. Even controlling it manually, however, he could not get the computer to respond to his commands.

No words were exchanged before Dirk turned on his heels, and rushed out the door of the control room and into the hall, followed by the frightened looks of Jane and the two other crew members on the ship. Jane took a breath, and told the other two not to worry. Dirk Strider was the best engineer CrockerCorp had to offer. He was the one who built the computer system the ship was running on. If something went wrong, Dirk could always fix it.

But Dirk doesn’t have that kind of faith in himself. In his head, he hears the ticking of a clock, counting down, like a bomb, towards their demise. And it kept getting louder in his ears as he ran.

“5:00”  
The only two things he could hear was the ticking and his own ragged breaths as he started to run down the hall.

“4:15”  
He could no longer hear his own breaths. Why was he panicking?

“3:45”  
Shit he turned the wrong way. He’s yelling at himself now, but his body won’t turn around.

“3:00”  
He’s standing in front of a door now. He looks behind him, unable to remember how he got here. But then he turned back because he didn’t have time.

“2:45”  
He pried the door open before the entire ship was jostled and jerked harshly as they entered this planet’s atmosphere.

“2:30”  
He stumbles into the pitch dark room. He trips on cords and wires that littered the floor before finding a switch and flipping it.

“2:00”  
The lights slowly start to come back on, the room is lit in a dim red lighting cast from a mass of wires hung from the ceiling in the center of the room. The ship jerks and shakes more. He can no longer hear the ticking in his ears.

“1:00”  
“Collision in one minute. Collision in one minute.”  
A robotic drone of his own voice echoes through empty halls, and then it’s too late.


End file.
